Three Ways Love
by FatSpanner
Summary: The trio of Ash, Brock and Dawn are going to Port Valor and the Wallace Cup, on their way there picking up May, alot of trouble happend and what gonna happend next? Advance/Pearlshipping.
1. Bad Weather, Good Mood

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope I'll have what it takes to do a good one. If you have suggestions, ideas or anything. Please review or pm me, I will happily change it. **

**Otherwise is this an Advance/Pearlshipping, please if you don't like the story, please don't complain in the reviews just don't read the story, thanks. **

**One more thing: I do not own Pokémon, the characters. They belong to The Pokémon Company, as well as Creatures, Gamefreak, and Nintendo.**

**Anyway this story is basic "," when they talk and italics when they are thinking. That's it. Now to the story**

Water was coming from the cloudy weather as three people were running towards a Pokémon center. First in was a breeder, as gasping for air he asked the girl behind him.

"Dawn, are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah… I'm fine Brock" she panted out "But where's Ash?"

A few seconds later a boy ran inside the center all wet and cold with his soaked yellow friend.

"Wow, first the day was nice and now it's a mess" The boy tried to breathe slowly.

"Oh my, do you all want to have a room?" A Girl asked them. The trio looked up and saw Nurse Joy. They were relieved to see her and with a smile on their faces they couldn't say no.

As they took a shower they have planned to meet in the cafeteria to get something to eat afterwards, but for Ash and Brock, they been waiting 15 minutes until after they got there. They started to get impatience.

"Ahh man, if I don't get any food soon my stomach will disappear" Ash cried out. "That's it. I'll go and get her!" The boy said like a fighter. "Be right back Brock" The black haired boy ran away with Pikachu on his back.

Brock laid a hand out to calm him down but he had already got away. He sighted. "Ash, Ash. He never takes it easy when it's about food." Brock thought out loud. He let out a small chuckle and sat down at a table and waited.

Dawn spaced out in the shower. She looked around confused like she fell asleep. "Oh my god, I must have been here in ages." She hurried herself and rubbed her hair with shampoo, washed her hair fast and went to her bedroom. "Why do I space off like that, I've never felt like this it before…" Dawn thought "Is it because off…" Her thoughts was interrupted that someone was knocking on the door. "Hey Dawn, are you done yet?" She got stressed and her moth could only form letters "Ah, eh y-yes wait!" She stammered.

Dawn open the door and saw a smile on the boy outside, she blushed light and then noticed how his face was getting closer to hers, inch by inch she got scared. She closed her eyes slowly and waited for the moment of her life. Seconds later she heard laughter, Dawn opened her eyes and saw Ash having his time of his life.

"Is that shampoo on your hair?" A tear of joy dropped from Ash's eyes.

Dawn looked at her hair then she noticed that she forgot to wash it good enough, she started to blush heavily.

"Darn, how could I forget such a thing?" She spoke out loud.

"Yeah" Ash agreed "It's not like you to forget your looks" Ash let out a little chuckle.

Dawn started to blush more "Stop it! You're embarrassing me." She slowly went on her knees on the floor.

"Hey, sorry if I did you upset, I didn't mean to. Here, let me help you up" Ash said while stretching his arm out to her.

"Thanks, with a bite food then I'll be back on track!" She said. Dawn took his hand and squeezed his hand gently.

"We will wait for you in the cafeteria Dawn, okay?" Ash said while walking down the hall.

"Right, see you soon" Dawn waved her arm and went inside her room again. She closed the door, faced her back on the door and putted her hand on her face. A tear fell on the floor as she went in to the bathroom.

Later found Ash a breeder who was half asleep at a table, he woke him up. Brock opens his eyes and saw two hungry persons, he laughs as he gave Pikachu some food. Moments later they saw Dawn with Piplup in her arms.

"Hi guys, what's up? She asked the two boys at the table as she sat opposite to Ash.

"Well, I'm hungry" Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily chewing his food.

"Yeah, I guess we all are a bit hungry" Brock added. "So, what do you want to order?" Brock asked the two trainers.

"I want a cheeseburger, a big one!" Ash responded quickly.

"I'll think I've have some rice balls" Dawn said after thinking a while.

"And I'll have a steak, with some potato." Brock said while walking to the kitchen to order.

Dawn was still in her minds, thinking of how close her lips were from Ash's. She looked at him, she just wanted to confess her feelings for him but she's just too shy. While Dawn was in her dreams, Ash noticed that she was looking at him, with those sapphire eyes. Dawn snapped out from her illusionary thought.

"W-Well um" Dawn began. She tried her best to create a conversation. "It's an awful weather outside, isn't it?

"Yeah" Ash sighted. "I hope it's going to be better tomorrow, May is coming to visit us too."

Dawn fell something sting her heart. "May? Why is she coming here? She's nice but I know she had a crush on Ash back in Hoenn. Is she looking for him again? If that's so, I won't let her do that." She thought.

"Dawn, are you there? You're lost again. What are you focusing on? Ash was curious as he lean towards on the table.

"It's nothing, really. Guess I'm a bit tired. We had a rough day right? Dawn said to evade her thoughts from Ash

"That's true. Well, after a good night's sleep we all will feel better, trust me."

The boy looked at the girl for some time. Brock came a bit later with the food. They ate it and went to sleep. Dawn had a nightmare that night and had trouble too sleep, Ash had some trouble to. Pikachu woke up and looked at Ash with worried eyes, like he could sense his best friend.

"Don't worry Pikachu, Tomorrow is going to be a better day" The boy said to the electric Pokémon next to him "Tomorrow…" He whispered slowly before he fell asleep.

Dawn held her Piplup in her arms and thought about the next day, about May. How will she react? How will Ash handle it?

"Because Ash…" Dawn looked on the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

"…I love you…"

**There you got the first part. What did you think of it? Any changes? The next part will be out in a couple of days. Thanks for reading it!**


	2. Flashback Fear

**Hi again, back with the second part, I did my best to make this so little Pearlshipping as possible. Cause the first one was pretty much AshXDawn. Well, enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun rose up early the next morning over the Pokémon center, as the bright sunlight flashed Ash's eyes. He stumbled up from bed as he made a big yawn. His electric type buddy woke up as well.

"Oh, hello there Pikachu, hope I didn't wake you up" Ash smiled at Pikachu as he stoke his yellow fur.

"Chaa" Pikachu said while stretching his legs and back.

As Ash went to get his cloths on he started to think of May and her arrival today.

"_I wonder what stories she will tell us from Johto_" Ash thought for himself "_May was always the one who…_" Ash stood still for awhile, looked at his hand. Seconds later he took his cap and went downstairs. Ash saw his tall friend at the reception, getting his pokémon refreshed.

"Hi Brock, what's up? Ash asked the breeder "You are up early this morning" The boy added before Brock could answer.

"Hi, yeah I'm getting us ready to travel to Port Valor, it takes about an hour to get there and the ferry should get there by 3 pm. So we have plenty of time" Brock said.

"Great, hey Nurse Joy. Can you also get my pokémons ready? Ash looked at the nurse on the other side of the desk.

"Well, of course" Joy said "Just put your pokéballs on this tray" she added.

"You go in to Pikachu" Ash said to his trusted friend on his shoulders.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and leapt from his trainer.

He sat down on the tray while as Ash picked up his five pokéballs, as Nurse Joy left Brock laid a hand on Ash's shoulder. The young boy turned his back and saw his friend with a serious face.

"Are you sure you're all right? After what happened between you and Ma…" Brock began before he was interrupted by Ash.

"I'm fine, trust me. It's all in the past. I have gone over it all ready!" The young man said with a nervous voice.

Brock nodded and turned his back to look on the map. Ash went to his mind again, thinking about the past. The incident, the reason May left on her new journey.

"_Is it my fault all the way?_" Ash thought "_Was my reaction to strong? Guess I had feelings for her but it went to quick_" He felt his soft lips with his hands. Seconds later he formed his hands into a fist "_Dammit, how will I face her now?_" He felt his mind loose, like he would faint.

"Good morning Ash!" A well known female voice called him.

He turned around and saw a girl in his age. She was wearing her white hat, her red scarf, that pink skirt…

"Ash, are you okay? The girl started to get worried while the boy slowly fell on the ground.

"Ash, what's wrong? Say something!" The voice slowly died and Ash became unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash woke up in his dreams, in a place he have been before, "its Terracotta Town" Ash said surprised. "_What I'm I doing here?_" He thought to himself. "Wait a minute, isn't this the place where…" Ash began, before something took his breath. He saw himself, from the time back in Hoenn and the last battle he had with May. When they shared the one ribbon they won.

A tear fell from the boy, the image started to fade away. "No!" Ash said. "I can't leave no, I must see it again!" The tears started to flow on Ash's face. "I must see it again…" He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy opened his eyes and saw the same nurse that he gave his pokémons to.

"He's starting to wake up" The nurse said to two persons next to her.

"Ash, how are you feeling" Brock first said to the boy. He was lying in bed not still noticed that he was out cold.

"Ouch, my head hurts" The boy complained as he started to sit up. His yellow friend rushed in the room as he jumped into Ash's arms.

"Pika pi" The pokémon called out.

"I saw you faint Ash, I was so worried, but Nurse Joy said that it's only low blood sugar. You got to eat better from now on." Dawn said as she sat down on a chair next to his bed.

"For how long was I gone?" Ash asked his two friends.

"About two hour" Brock said while he was preparing something fast to eat. "Here you go, eat some soup. Here's you pokéballs too from Nurse Joy

"Aw man, I hope I didn't scare you too much" Ash began "I'm sorry" The boy said to his friends

Both of them smiled and accepted the apology. Brock gave Ash some food in bed to recover and later he was ready to travel again.

"Right" Brock first said "If we leave now, we'll be at Port Valor before the ferry arrives" The breeder added.

"Good, then let's go" Ash said while raising a fist in the air.

They left the Pokémon center as they started walking towards Port Valor. The air was fresh and the sun gave the whole forest a warm temperature. As they was walking they could feel a soft cool breeze blowing at them, they really enjoyed this moment, the silence, the weather.

After half an hour you could hear a stomach rumble. The boy took of his red, dark cap from his head as he scratches his hair. He blushed lightly.

"Well, it's been a while since I ate" Ash complained while he laugh over his situation.

"I can't say you're wrong Ash" The breeder said as he took out sandwiches from his backpack. "Let's take a break, we don't have much left." He gave Ash and Dawn each one a sandwich, he leaned himself against a tree and took a deep breath.

"Do you have any tea, Brock?" Dawn asked. "It would be nice to drink something good for a while."

"Yeah, wait a sec." Brock started to look through his bag. "Do you want some Ash?" He asked the boy who was eating his sandwich peacefully.

"Nah, I don't think so." He started "With this weather I will killed by the heat" He gave out a little laughter while he was feeding his Pikachu on his shoulders.

"All right then. I think I'll have some too." Brock grabbed two cups and poured up hot water.

"Do you know which pokémons you will be using in the Wallace Cup?" Ash asked Dawn who was waiting for the tea.

"Hmm, I don't really know. Guess I must start to think on a strategy soon." As Brock gave Dawn one of the cups, she started to blow the warm flavored water. She took a zip and relaxed.

After they charged up their power, the trio continued their journey to Port Valor.

As Ash still was on his mind, he had another flashback…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brown haired girl was getting closer to the young boy as she spoke.

"It was nice that we could split this ribbon" May said, standing in front of the boy.

"Y-Yeah, well, we both won it right?" Ash stuttered. He started to blush lightly when May suddenly laid one of her hand on his back and the other on his neck.

"M-May, what are you doing?" The boy became more nervous as her lips were getting closer to his.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…" She whispered. He looked into her sparkling sapphire colored eyes. "I have always felt this way Ash" Inch by inch she was getting closer. "Wherever you go…" The girl closed her eyes. "I will always…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ash!" Brock woke the boy from his thoughts. "We have arrived." Brock said to Ash.

"Right, let's go to the harbor then and wait." They walked towards the harbor and sat down to wait May arrival to Sinnoh.

"Hope I didn't act to weird back then" Ash thought.

"Here she comes." Brock pointed on a large boat that was closing in.

"_Here we go_" Ash thought.

"_Here it all begins_" Dawn thought while looking at the ferry.

Brock, Ash and Dawn could now see a young girl standing in the front of the boat waving with her hand.

"Hi, guys!" May called out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now that May has arrived, the shippings can begin. Hope you enjoyed this chapter to. The next one will take a little more time. It's going to be about the complete flashback of Ash and May. See you next time!**


	3. What I did for love

**Here I give you the third chapter! The most of this chapter is the flashback from Terracotta Town and this history of Ash and May. Enjoy! (I used some of the lines from the anime, just in case.) I added some extra abilities to some pokémon, if you don't notice it. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We will now force time back to Kanto, where four persons just arrived at Terracotta Town after they finished the Battle frontier and the Grand festival. The four of them walked from ferry that they arrived from and watched the ocean as the sun stood up high in the air.

"You will depart from here to Hoenn, right? Brock asked the girl and the youngest boy next to him.

"Right" The brother and the sister said as they gave a nod.

"And I will head back to Pewter city later this day" the breeder looked at Ash. "How about you? What will you do later?" Brock asked the boy.

"I will get back to Pallet town, my mom must be kind 'a worried" He laughed shortly.

"Pika, pikachu." Pikachu said out loud.

"Oh, do you also want to go home? Ash asked his yellow friend. The pokémon nodded and gave his trainer a smile.

"Well, let's go to town." Max said and pushed his glasses into the right position.

As the all four walked forward the big town, they saw that there was a festival going on. There was many stands on place as small children where running through town.

May suddenly stopped. She looked at a poster on the wall. The three boys turned around and Ash was first out to ask her.

"May, what wrong?" Ash asked the girl who was glued at the poster.

"There is a pokémon contest here today" May said joyfully.

"It is?" Max started "It's got to be because of the festival in town." He later added.

"I just got to enter, it's the last contest here in Kanto anyway" The girl jumped in happiness. "Why do not you enter to Ash?" May requested the boy. "It's not an official contest so there is no need to worry." She said.

"Well, it is the last things we're going to do before you guys are leaving" Ash thought out loud. "All right, I'm in!" Ash said as he stretched his arm out to shake his opponent's hand.

"Good" May smiled "Let's make it to the finals." She took the boy's hand and shakes it.

As they went to the building where the contest is held, May looked at Ash. She gave him a look. She knew that before they are leaving she must confess.

"Hi and welcome" A man in the reception said to four people. "Are you all entering the contest?"

"No, but we are." Ash and May said in lines.

"All right" the man said. "Just fill in these applications and you're done!"

"Great." Ash said. "Hey, Pikachu. How about doing the appeals round?" The boy looked at his friend close by.

"Pika, pikachu." The yellow pokémon raised a fist into the air.

"Okay, and for the second round…" Ash started to think witch pokémon he should choose.

May was thinking as well. "Maybe I should go with Eevee for the appeals round." She thought out loud. "And Combusken will be great in the second" She giggled as she signed in her pokémons.

"Right, I will choose Swellow in the second round" Ash said after some thinking.

After Ash and May entered their applications, they went to the Pokémon Center to prepare for the contest.

"Okay Pikachu, it's important that we focus on the timing." Ash began. Pikachu was listening carefully.

As Ash was planning with Pikachu, May was fixing her Eevee. She gently stroked her pokémons fur. She thought more and more of leaving Ash's side.

"_Darn it! I can't handle it anymore, its do or die._" May thought.

May stood up and held her Eevee in her arms, as she approaches the boy who was still talking to his electric type friend. She had never been so nervous in her life.

"A-Ash?" The girl called in a small voice.

The boy turned around and saw the girl he been traveling with for such a long time. He was a weak smile on her lips. The male trainer stood up and asked the girl.

"What's up? Are you nervous?" The boy asked, knowing that she couldn't be after been eliminated as top four in the Grand Festival.

"I'm fine, maybe I am a little." May started, the girl blushed lightly "You know Ash…" she continued. "Can I speak to you after this contest if over?" with bravery she pulled out.

"Of course." Ash said. "Shall we say at the back of the Pokémon center? As the boy picked out a random spot to meet.

"Okay, good. Good luck on the appeals round" May said still red on her cheeks.

Minutes later thy called out all persons who would participate in the contest. As Brock and Max wished both of them good luck, Ash and May entered back stage. One after one other trainer showed their skills to the judges and the audience, next up was Ash.

"Break a leg" May said to the boy who was just about to enter the stage. She giggled and gave Ash a smile

"Thanks, I will do my best!" Ash said while raising a fist to pump him up.

"And now, our first contestant, here's Ash. He is not famous in the coordinator scene, but made it to the top eight in the Hoenn League. So let's hear it for Ash."

As the audience cheered Ash up as he entered the stage.

"Pikachu, let's go." The boy said as he commanded his friend to jump from his shoulder.

"Now, use Iron Tail and roll on the floor." The electric pokémons tail started to glow bright as he turned into a ball and as he rolled all over the arena floor. "Slam the ground now with that power" He ordered Pikachu. As the tail went on the ground, Pikachu flew up in the air.

"Now. Finnish it off with Thunder!" Ash gave his pokémon a final order and Pikachu started to generate massive electricity on his cheeks. Pikachu released all the electricity on the ground making the whole contest hall glow in a beautiful yellow luster.

"Amazing. Just brilliant" The judge said. Ash thanked the audience as he left to the back stage.

"That was really cool of Ash, wasn't it Brock?" Max said after he really saw that spectacular show.

"It sure was." Brock smiled "Hope May can keep up with Ash in the competition. It's all or nothing"

"Don't worry. My sister can sure make it to the finals. Trust me." Max said with confidence.

Ash returned back stage with the rest of the competitors. He felt a relief after his appearance. As he entered the room a girl was jogging towards him.

"Hey Ash, that was pretty good." The girl gave the boy a smile.

"Yeah, even though I was a little nervous." Ash scratched his head.

As the other showed off their moves in the contest, later was May up next.

"Good luck May, give it your best." Ash gave the girl some spirit.

"Thanks, I will." May gave the boy some trust.

"The next one up you may recognize from before, as she ended up top four in the Grand Festival. Here she is. Let's hear it for May."

The crowd was getting all pumped up to see a top coordinator, May entered the contest hall. She took one of her pokéballs. May threw the pokéball in her hand.

"Eevee, take the stage." May called out her pokémon.

The pokéball slowly opened with a flash and small brown pokémon appeared on the floor

Eevee opened her eyes and gave the audience a cute look.

"Now, let's start with two Shadow balls into the air." May commanded her pokémon.

Eevee started to channel up a dark orb in her mouth, after finish one up. The pokémon began to channel the second one. As the two Shadow balls was swinging in the air. May made her next move.

"Great. Use Double Team." The girl acted fast.

Eevee created illusions of itself in circles.

"Jump up in the air and smash those Shadow balls into the ground with Scratch." May gave her pokémon a new order.

Eevee jumped up high into the air as the claws on her paws started to glow brightly. With accuracy she smashed the two dark orbs on the ground. The impact depleted all the illusions on the ground. Smoke appeared from the grounds mixed with dust.

"Now, dive in and use Dig." She commanded Eevee.

The pokémon did not hesitate to dive on the ground as it was digging a hole. As the dust went away, the only thing left was a hole.

"Appear." May gave her pokémon a final order as a finish.

Eevee came from the ground and flew up and landed on May's shoulders. May and Eevee gave the audience a smile.

"Lovely, as expected from top coordinator" The judge gave their opinion as May and Eevee thanked the audience.

They went to the back stage and Ash was standing there and was impressed.

"May. That was the coolest performance I've yet seen from you." Ash said. "With that, you will surely make it to the finals." Ash nodded with his arms across.

"Now you're just talking. I've could have been better with the timing." The girl said while she blushed slightly.

Later Brock and Max arrived to see Ash and May.

"May. That was really awesome. I'm impressed what you have learned from the latest contest." Max told his sister.

"Yeah, it will be interesting to see who's going to the finals." Brock said "Let's hope you both make it" The breeder added.

The four of them waited 15 minutes before any result could be announced. They showed on their monitors two persons that would engage in battle. Both Ash and May where shown on the screen, they both where first speechless, the boy and the girl looked at each other. They smiled later and laughed in joy.

"Congratulation, both of you" Brock said, laying a hand on Ash's and May's shoulders.

"We'll be rooting for both of you" Max gave his sister and the boy thumbs up.

"The final will begin in several minutes, so please take place and we'll start soon." The voice came from the loudspeakers.

"Guess it's time" Brock said "Max, let's head to the contest hall." They both left, leaving Ash and May waiting.

"Let's make this a match to remember." May said, looking into the boy's dark brown eyes.

"Yes, of course." Ash said to the girl in front of him.

They entered the hall once more and with the crown going wild.

"The rules are the same as contest battles" The judge began. "Each trainer uses one pokémon each and with no substitute. There is a six minutes time limit. The trainer with least points looses. Is it clear?" he asked both of them.

"Right" Ash and May nodded.

"Oaky then. Begin." He started the match.

"Swellow, I choose you." Ash called out his flying pokémon.

"Combusken, take the stage." May called out her fire-fighting pokémon.

"You have the honor, Ash." May said to the boy on the other side of the arena.

"Okay, Swellow use Quick Attack." Ash called his pokémon, Swellow started to pick up great speed.

"Combusken, Dodge that." The fire typed pokémon dodged it precisely. "Now, counter with Ember." May reacted fast.

"Blow that away with Whirlwind." A large amount of air blew that fire away, doing that May lost a few point slightly. "Charge in with Arial Ace." The big bird pokémon moved even faster and damaged Combusken a little, causing May to lose even more points

"Now, use Gust" Ash called another move. Swellow started to move its wings.

"Dodge and use Sky Upper Cut." May commanded her Combusken. The fire typed pokémon easily dodged it and jumped through the air. Combusken's claws started to glow and damaged Swellow moderated. Ash lost points. "Use Mega Kick" May pointed as Combusken right leg glowed when it was charging power.

"Intercept with Steel Wing" Ash pointed as well. Swellow stood up and flew low. They both collided and an explosion appeared causing both of them to fall on the ground. Ash and May lost points as they were worried by their pokémons condition.

"Only 1 minute left." The judge stressed both of them.

"Let's end this quick, Combusken." May started. "Use Focus Punch." Combusken was running towards Swellow.

"Wrap this up with Close Combat, Swellow." Ash ordered his pokémon another move as it was flying against Combusken.

Another devastating blow was caused when they collided, as both of the pokémons fell on the ground, totally worn out. The time was up.

"This may be it" Brock told the young boy next to him.

"Yeah, wonder who won." Both of them turned their eyes on the monitor.

They all went stunned as Ash and May.

"It's a tie!" The judge said surprised. "We have two winners." He added.

The audience started to give the winners applause. The judged closed in to Ash and May with a ribbon in his hands.

"I'm sorry, we only have one ribbon, and we never thought that it would be a tie." He had a worried smile on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll split this one up" Ash said. "Right May?" He looked at the girl that first was off guard, she later reacted what Ash said.

"Of course." She said.

"All right then, can I have this for a moment?" Ash asked the judge. He smiled and gave Ash the ribbon.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail" Ash threw the ribbon in the air as Pikachu leapt from his shoulders. Pikachu's tail started to glow as it front flipped and cleaved the ribbon in two parts. The boy caught both parts. He gave one of them to the girl he had won with. She blushed lightly gave him a worried eye. May immediately wiped her tears and gave the boy a smile. He did not take noticed of the May's sudden tears.

Both of them held each part of the ribbon in the air, declaring both of them as winners. The audience gave them a standing ovation. Ash and May waved their hands. Later on, Brock and Max congratulated both of them. But soon, it was time to leave. May pulled Ash's sweatshirt gently.

"I need to speak with you" the girl lowered her head. The boy gave her a smile.

"Sure, let's go then." Ash said.

They both went out as planned. They walked towards the back of the Pokémon center.

"So, is there anything special you wanted to tell me? Ash began.

"Yes, there is." May was getting some more courage. "I know for now that we will part, but I hope and I think this is not the last time we will see eachother again." The girl said to the boy.

"I hope so too." Ash wasn't aware from the blushing girl.

That moment, May knew this where her last chance before she's leavening back to Hoenn.

The brown haired girl was getting closer to the young boy as she spoke.

"It was nice that we could split this ribbon" May said, standing in front of the boy.

"Y-Yeah, well, we both won it right?" Ash stuttered. He started to blush lightly when May suddenly laid one of her hand on his back and the other on his neck.

"M-May, what are you doing?" The boy became more nervous as her lips were getting closer to his.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…" She whispered. He looked into her sparkling sapphire colored eyes. "I have always felt this way Ash" Inch by inch she was getting closer. "Wherever you go…" The girl closed her eyes. "I will always…" Ash didn't know what to do.

"…Love you…" That was the final word May said. It was the first time their lips ever met. Ash's eye widened. He remained still as May opened her moth slowly and brought her tongue out. Ash remained his eyes opened as May licked his lips gently. She inhaled some air with her nose making her chest press against his. Ash broke the kiss seconds later to get some fresh air. He looked over at the girl that was blushing even more the usual. There was a great silence between them.

"I got your feelings" Ash began."But I'm the stupid one who can handle situations like this." The boy started to cry. "I'll see you next time" Ash cried out. He ran towards the forest. May tried to spoke but held back. She went on her knees and cried as well.

Ash was running, and running. Where? He didn't know. Why? His legs said "Run." But his heart said "Stop." Ash fell on the ground. He didn't get up. Blood began to leak from his nose. Ash knew he couldn't return after what's he's done.

May returned back to the ferry, Brock and Max where there.

"Hey, where's Ash" Brock and Max asked the girl that still was crying.

May told the boys the whole story. Max said nothing, Brock nodded and gave May a hug to comfort her. Brock wished them both good luck on their trip home. May and Max took a step into the ferry and waved their hands to Brock.

Ash said nothing. He was very still, but he stood up later and started walking to the Pokémon center. He could forgive himself after what's he's done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of this very long chapter. I will make the next one as fast as I can! Thanks for all the review! You guys are making me writing. See you next time. **


End file.
